everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Infelicity DeCrypt
Infelicity is the next princess from The Princess in the Chest. Isolated and homeschooled her entire life, she recently fled and enrolled in Ever After High. Character Personality Quiet and straightforward, she can be rather intimidating to other students. She does not display many traditional princess qualities and feels no need to. This leads most people to believe she has a role as a beast. She does not deny this, seeing as she's trying to keep a low profile. She is not one for tact. She despises expectations and rumours and is the first to shut it down and seek the truth. This is because she grew up feeling she was not a princess, and everyone was lying in telling her so. When she joined Beast high, she felt as if she fit in, and learned behaviours such as intimidation and pummelling things to submission. As of now, she still falls back on those traits. Her reactions are based more on reacting the way she's learned to deal with situations, rather than personal emotional investment. As such, her actions ring hollow, and she overall is rarely violent. She is very observant, and reads the situation astonishingly accurately. However she doesn't really translate that to actions. If people try to talk to her, she'll kind of silently look at them first. She doesn't really realize/care that it's considered rude. She'll also butt into conversations if there's something she needs. As a usually quiet observer, she tends to offer information if she hears people talking about it. As a friend, she's not one to mince words, or express things outwardly. However she listens. She has trouble understanding why people would look out for each other, she does not worry. She is an independent soul so she considers it 'every man for himself'. That said if you walked up to her like 'hey i know class is starting but friend a is doing something ridiculous and we need to stop them immediately' she'd just be like 'ok let's go'. Consequences don't really matter to her, she'll just kind of leave when she gets bored if she got detention. If with a more rebellious friend, she'll tend to do her beast role to please them. She's got no strong feelings about doing so. Interests Appearance When people say she's beautiful as a flower, it's literal. She has pastel skin, that has obvious veins. However her curse means she has sprouted fur in many places. The skin around these areas is greyed. Christa's main motif is contrast. She will usually have both something traditionally 'feminine' in pastel colours and some harsher tones and blacks. Sometimes her outfits involve flowers or furs. Story The Princess in the Chest http://etc.usf.edu/lit2go/145/the-pink-fairy-book/4837/the-princess-in-the-chest/ Feli's role Feli is the daughter of the princess and Christian. She has never met them due to the curse. She was homeschooled because of the need to be isolated. She escaped and originally enrolled in Beast High, only to transfer to EAH later. Being around people has led to the extra hair growth but the curse will only come in to effect if her parents see her. Sometimes at night she will sleepwalk and run around the dorms screaming in a similar form to that in the curse. Felicity doesn't mind her curse because she never had reason to see it as unsightly. Mind you the large rends in the curtains and scratches in the stone walls have turned a few heads. Relationships Family Felicity has never met her parents, due to the common fear that her curse will activate if 'awakened by common blood' as the fairytale prophecy seems to say. The only links to them are in a storybook and a large portrait of them. She has studied them extensively, seeking whatever information she could obtain on them. Notes * She has a habit of picking up and carrying her shorter friends. They're all short, she's huge. And strong. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Princess in the Chest Category:Hidden's rewrite fodder